Life As A Vamp
by Silversplash66
Summary: Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire. Her brother Kaname is the one who 'awakened' her. But Yuki has problems keeping the secret away from her best friend, Sayori Wakaba. What will she do? Please R&R, F&F. No Flames please!
1. PROLOGUE: Reawakening

A/N: Hi! This is my first Fanfic, so don't blame me if I do anything wrong. AT ALL. BUT, you CAN blame my friend aquascrew42 for not helping me with this Fanfic! *smiles evilly at aquascrew42, the Screw-up, Neji*

 **Life As a Vamp**

Summary: Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire. Her brother Kaname is the one who 'awakened' her. But Yuki has problems keeping the secret away from her best friend, Sayori. What will she do?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. I wish I could.**

" _Thoughts_ _"_

 **CHAPTER ONE: REAWAKENING**

 **Yuki** **'** **s POV**

My brother Kaname is a pureblood vampire. Actually, he's the pureblood vampire PRINCE. Thanks to him, I am also a vampire.

" _I_ _'_ _ll get you back!_ _"_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Yuki, do you like vampires?_ _"_ _Kaname asks me._

" _Well, yes, in a way._ _"_ _I replied him. Kaname, the N_ _i_ _ght Dorms president had told me that vampires were real. And that he was one. And everybody else in the Night Class was one._ _"_ _I like the kind, gentle vampires. But not the mean, cruel vampires._ _"_

" _Are you sure?_ _"_ _He asks._

" _Yes._ _"_

 _He_ _the_ _n leaps at me, baring his fangs. He sinks them into my neck._

" _What are you do-_ _"I_ _fell unconscious._

" _Sorry, sis. Had to do that. your reawakening_ _would've_ _come sooner or later._ _I_ _just quickened up the process._ _"_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

So now, I'm sitting on my bed in my Day Dorm, preparing to go to bed. My best friend Sayori, asks me," Yuki, are you okay?"

"Why, do I seem different?" I ask her.

"Well…..Yes. You seem sad. And different. Is everything fine?" She asks me.

 **END OF POV**

 **SAYORI** **'** **S POV**

I don't know what's wrong with Yuki, but something was. "Yuki, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Why, do I seem different?" She says.

"Well…..Yes. You seem sad. And different. Is everything fine?" I ask, concerned.

"I probably didn't sleep well last night. I'll be fine tomorrow." She replies me. I got into bed, relieved.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Side Effects

A/N: Hi again! I don't really have much to say, except...

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Life As a Vamp**

Summary: Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire. Her brother Kaname is the **one** who 'awakened' her. But Yuki has problems keeping the secret away from her best friend, Sayori Wakaba. What will she do?

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

" _Thoughts_ _"_

 **CHAPTER TWO: SIDE EFFECTS**

 **SAYORI** **'** **S POV**

 _YAWN._ "I'm so sleepy! Hey! Yuki!" I say.

NO RESPONSE.

"YUKI!" I walk over to her bed, so worried for her.

"What? I'm sleeping! Zzzzz…"Yuki replied, tired.

"OMG! You shocked me! I nearly thought something happened to you!" I gasped in relief.

"I barely slept last night! I feel like I can only sleep during the day!" She said.

"We'll see tomorrow. If you can even wake up!"

 **END OF POV**

 **YUKI** **'** **S POV**

" _I_ _don't_ _think_ _I'_ _ll be able to!_ _"_ I walked to my closet and took out my uniform. I think I stepped into a puddle of sunlight because I fell over onto the floor.

"YUKI!"

 **AFTER, LIKE, ONE HOUR IN THE ER**

"YUKI!" I heard voices screaming my name. At least I thought they were screaming.

"Yuki! Are you okay?" Suddenly, Sayori was beside me. So were my foster father Kaien Cross and Kaname. Kaname hid in the shadows of the room instead of standing out like Sayori and Kaien were.

"What happened to me?" I asked them. "We don't know yet. We're going to investigate." Kaien said.

"Chairman, and Sayori, can I talk to Yuki by myself for a while?" Kaname asked.

"Sure. Sayori, let's go." Kaien said.

"I think the side effects are hitting you." Kaname said after they left.

"WHAT? What side effects?" I said incredulously.

"OH! Nothing!" He says, trying to cover up his tracks.

" _Hmph! He wont be able to hide it for long!_ _"_

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Suspicious

A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! *cries* I'M TOO THANKFUL TO ALL OF MY READERS! PLEASE REVIEW!

 **Life As a Vamp**

Summary: Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire. Her brother Kaname is the one who 'awakened' her. But Yuki has problems keeping the secret away from her best friend, Sayori Wakaba. What will she do?

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, EVEN THOUGH I WISH I COULD.**

" _Thoughts"_

 _"_ _ **Inner Yori**_ _ **"**_

 **Chapter Three: Suspiscious**

 **Sayori** **'** **s POV- THE NEXT DAY DURING CLASS**

" _There_ _'_ _s something wrong. Something terribly wrong. With Yuki. I mean, first she can_ _'_ _t sleep. And now, she_ _falls down in sunlight. Now that, is WEIRD._ _And crazy too!_ _ **Is there something wrong with her? Or is she turning mental?**_ _ **"**_

"I'll call on... Sayori Wakaba." Our teacher, Yako-sama (I made the name up) called on me.

"What?" I said.

"Will you please answer the question?" She asks a confused me.

" _ **AHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THE QUESTION?**_ _I_ _don't_ _know!_ _"_

"Ummm… I DON'T KNOW!" I BLURTED OUT. " I'm too worried about Yuki!"

Yuki, who was sitting next to my smiled sadly.

Yako-sama considers what I've just said. "Very well. YUKI, do you know the answer?"

"Yes, Yako-sama. Y=9 in 63/Y=7." She answers.

" _I can't believe I couldn't answer that! **Me either!** Yori? **Y** **eah?** You are me. **Oh yeah. Sorry."**_

 **YUKI** **'** **S POV- AFTER CLASS**

I met Sayori by our lockers that were side by side. "What's wrong, Sayori?" I ask her.

"I should be asking you that! WHAT THE HECK is wrong with you? What's going on? I want to know!" She screams at me. "I thought we were best friends! What type of best friends don't tell each other every thing? You know what? That's it." Then she says words I'd never want to hear. "Yuki, we're not best friends any more unless you tell me, Yuki."

Then she walks away. I feel so bad.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Indecisive

A/N: Thanks for reading! WAIT...Why do I keep writing that? Whatever. I just want to inform you that the FanFic is halfway done! YAY!

 **Life As a Vamp**

Summary: Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire. Her brother Kaname is the one who 'awakened' her. But Yuki has problems keeping the secret away from her best friend, Sayori. What will she do?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. I wish I could.**

 **"** ** _thoughts"_**

 **"** ** _INNER KANAME OR YUKI"_**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: INDECISIVE**

 **YUKI'S POV- AT KANAME'S DORM, DURING THE DAY**

:What am I supposed to do?!" I asked Kaname. Okay, maybe not asked, probably yelled.

"First thing first, Yuki, STOP YELLING!" my brother says.

" _ **LIKE YOU AREN"T!"**_

"Let me get this straight. So your best friend Sayori from the Day Class is worried about you and wants to know about your 'real nature' as a vampire. And you're not allowed to tell. So you're try to decide whether to or not to tell her. Right?" he says.

Yeah. Hey, you remember that day at the ER, you were talking about side effects of being a vampire, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you to know at that time. "

"Well, you could've told me beforehand! And tell me that you would 'reawaken' me!"

"Hey! you would've been reawakened sooner or later! I just quickened up the process! You should be thanking me!"

"I said that I liked vampires. I DIDN'T ASK TO BECOME ONE!"

 **END OF POV**

 **KANAME'S POV**

"I said I liked vampires. I DIDN'T ASK TO BE ONE!" my sister said to me.

" _Why doesn't she want to be one? I mean, us purebloods live forever, regenerate and can command other vampires and humans! isn't that great?_ _ **Forget that. We have to solve the problem with Sayori first! You know how important it is to keep the secret!**_ _Yes, sir."_

"Anyways, I think you should keep our identity a secret. You should know that, since you're joining the Night Class tonight. Yuki, you know what might happen if humans found out that vampires existed!" I said.

"Well, yeah. But I don't want to break my friendship with Sayori either!" she says. "Thanks, Kaname. I think I know what to do now." She opens the door to my dorm and leaves.

"Hope you like your personal dorm in the Night Dorms!" I call after her.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Heartbreak

A/N: Hi again! I think this is the longest chapter I have so far! Read on!

 **Life As A Vamp**

Summary: Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire. Her brother Kaname is the one who 'awakened' her. But Yuki has problems keeping the secret away from her best friend, Sayori Wakaba. What will she do? Please Follow, Favourite and Review. No Flames please!

" _Thoughts_ _"_

" _ **INNER YUKI OR SAYORI**_ _ **"**_

 **DISCLIAMER:** As much as I wish I could, I do not own the awesome manga Vampire Knight.

 **CHAPTER FIVE: HEARTBREAK**

 **SAYORI** **'** **S POV- THE NEXT DAY AT DUSK**

 **WHEN THE CLASSES SWITCH**

The Night Class students **-including Yuki** who's holding her brother's hand **-** walk into the hall. _"_ _I_ _'_ _ve got to ask her!_ _"_

When she nearly got to me, I called out,"Yuki!"

She turns around.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask her.

"Kaname, I'll catch up with you later, kay?" She says to her brother sweetly. Yuki lets go of Kaname's hand and walks toward me.

"What is it?" she asks me quietly.

"First of all, why are you in that class?" I question her.

"Well, I didn't want to at first, but the Chairman made me join. 'For my health reasons.' He says to me. Or something." She says.

" _Something tells me that it_ _'_ _s not just her health. She knows what_ _'_ _s happening. AND SHE WON_ _'_ _T TELL ME!_ _"_

"Oh come on! "Oh come on! Yuki, what do you think I am? A human who doesn't know anything at all?" I say, disappointed.

 **END OF POV**

 **YUKI** **'** **POV**

"Oh come on! "Oh come on! Yuki, what do you think I am? A human who doesn't know anything at all?" She says.

" _Yes._ _"_

"Come on! I've got to know!"

"And I've got to go to class." I said quietly. What would Kaname-oniisama think of me if I were late? I walk towards the direction of my classroom.

"Stop!" She grabs my arm.

"What?" I ask her, annoyed and impatient.

"I can tell you have a serious secret! Maybe I can help you!" Sayori pleads with me.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" I ask seriously.

"Yes!" She says.

"Well, I really want to tell you, but I'm not allowed to tell you. I'm actually forbidden from telling you." I say.

"Ple-"

"No."

"But I want to-"

"No!"

"Come on! I'm your be-"

"NO! How many times do I have to say it? NO!"

"Okay, that's it! Yuki, as much as I don't want to say this, *breathe* WE AREN'T BEST FRIENDS ANYMORE!" she screams at me.

She walks away, back to her dorm.

" _What have I done?_ _ **I DON**_ _ **"**_ _ **T KNOW, BUT YOU DID SOMETHING TERRIBLY WRONG. AND BAD!**_ _Did she just break up with me?_ _ **YEP!**_ _Oh no! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ _"_

 **END OF POV**

 **SAYORI** **'** **S POV- LATER, AT HER DORM**

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I mutter to my self. "No! She deserved it. But she was the best friend I'd ever had before! The only one I could've trusted. No!"

" _ **WHAT SHOULD I DO?**_ _ **"**_

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	6. I Can Do It!

**A/N: I was wrong. CHAPTER FIVE: HEARTBREAK was not the longest chapter. I** **'** **m pretty sure this one is the longest! Enjoy!** **: )**

 **P.S. Yes,** **I** **know. The Day Dorms are actually called the Sun Dorms, and the Night Dorms are called the Moon Dorms. But** **I'm** **keeping** **what** **I** **wrote because** **I'm** **way too lazy to change it.**

 **Life As a Vamp**

Summary: Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire. Her brother Kaname is the one who 'awakened' her. But Yuki has problems keeping the secret away from her best friend, Sayori Wakaba. What will she do?

" _Thoughts_ _"_

" _ **Inner Yuki or Sayori**_ _ **"**_

 __ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOME ANIME AND MANGA, VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

 **CHAPTER SIX: I CAN DO IT!**

 **KANAME** **'** **S POV**

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Come in!" I said.

Yuki, my younger sister came in. "Hi, Kaname-oniisama."

"Yuki," I warn her. "How many times have I told you to just call me Kaname?"

But she didn't seem to hear me. "Kaname-oniisama!"

"Yeah?" I say to her.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Why would you say that? What do you mean?"

"I mean, other than the fact that we're vampires. Is there something wrong with wanting to tell out the secret that we vampires keep?" She asks me. Was it just me, or did she sound worried?

"Is this about Sayori again?" I moaned/whined.

"Do you think it is?"

"I think it is."

"Why in the world would it be about her? I would never fret over her!" She said. Except that when she said it, she started talking faster and faster.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Yuki." _"_ _She suddenly seemed stressed_ _out_ _when I said_ _'_ _Sayori_ _'_ _._ _W_ _hy does that happen?_ _ **I think it's because it DOES have something to do with Sayori."**_

"So what do you think I should do?" she said.

"I'm assuming your talking about Sayori. So...well, it depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you want to keep our identity a secret, then don't tell her." I answered her.

 **END OF POV**

 **YUKI** **'** **S POV**

"If you want to keep our identity a secret, then don't tell her." He says.

" _What if_ _I_ _do?_ _W_ _ill_ _I_ _get in trouble?_ _"_

"If you really trust her and tell her, she might get scared and never ever talk to you again." He says, finally giving me another option.

" _If I do that, would_ _ **I**_ _get in trouble? I want to, but what will happen if I do?"_

"Kaname-oniisama?"

"Yeah?"

"What will happen if I do tell her?"

"Well, it she seems capable to keep the secret, then we'll let her."

"And if she isn't capable?"

"If she can't keep the existence of vampires a secret, then I will have to erase her memories with anything to do with vampires," Kaname says.

"Oh." I say, and I go back to my dorm.

 **AT YUKI'S DORM**

" _I am going to tell her no matter what!_ _ **AND HOW ARE GOING TO DO THAT?**_ _I_ _'_ _ll fist bring her outside to the gardens by the Day Dorms, then I_ _'_ _ll break it down_ _for her_ _._ _ **A**_ _ **nd when are you going to do that?**_ _The next time_ _I_ _see her._ _ **T**_ _ **hat**_ _ **'**_ _ **s like in five minutes!**_ _Fine!_ _T_ _omorrow at dusk!_ _"_

 **END OF POV**

 **SAYORI** **'** **S POV- AFTER DUSK, AT HER DORM**

" _Yuki_ _hasn't_ _been talking to me these days._ _ **DUH! You broke up with her!**_ _ **"**_

"I've got to do something about it!" I say, under my breath. "Okay. Plan A. Stall her and talk to at lockers. Plan B. Take her to the gardens anf then talk to her and force her to tell me. Come on, Sayori. I can do this! I CAN DO THIS!"

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Revelation

A/N: AHHHHHHH! SO LONG! 527 words! Well, I guess it isn't _that_ long. Oh, whatever.

 **Life As A Vamp**

Summary: Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire. Her brother Kaname is the one who 'awakened' her. But Yuki has problems keeping the secret away from her best friend, Sayori Wakaba. What will she do?

" _Thoughts_ _"_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I** **DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: REVELATION**

 **YUKI** **'** **S POV- NEXT DAY BEFORE DUSK**

"Come on, Yuki! You gotta do this!" I said to myself. "It's for Sayori and your sake!"

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

I stood up and walked to the door. And opened it. Kaname was standing outside.

"What?!" I said, irritated.

"Girl, it's nearly dusk. Do you want to go early?" He says.

"Where? And why?" I say.

"I thought you made up your mind!" He says.

 **END OF POV**

 **KANAME'S POV**

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

"What?!"

"Girl, it's nearly dusk. Do you want to go early?"

"Where? And why?"

"I thought you made up your mind!"

"About what?"

"About telling Sayori or not!" I say.

 _Oops._ Big mistake. Huge mistake. I shouldn't have said the 'forbidden name'. (Sayori)

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." She grumbles.

I just stood there, not really helping. "So are you telling her or not? I need an answer!"

"Kaname-oniisama?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." I grumble, warning her.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Will I get in trouble?"

"No! For bat's sake, just tell me already! I'm your older brother!"

"Okay, fine. I'm planning to tell _her._ "

"Great. Now let's get going."

 **END OF POV**

 **SAYORI'S POV- DURING CLASS**

"Okay, class. The question is, what is the answer to 47x59?"

Some of the Day Class students raised their hands. I had no idea what was happening.

"Sayori Wakaba, do you know?" I hesitated.

* _RING RING RING*_ The bell rang.

" _Talk about being saved by the bell!"_

"Okay! Class Is over!"

I hurried out of the classroom. "Need to look for Yuki."

Out of my hurrying, I bumped into 'someone'. The exact 'someone' I was looking for.

"Sorry!"

 **END OF POV**

 **YUKI'S POV**

Sayori bumps into me.

" _Wow! Lady Luck strikes again!"_

"Sorry!" She says.

"Don't be."

"Wait a minute. What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I need to talk to you!"

"Oh! Okay!"

"Follow me!"

"Where are we going?"

"Gardens."

"Sure!"

 **END OF POV**

 **SAYORI'S POV**

"Where are we going?"

"Gardens." _"I guess it's Plan B, then."_

"Sure!"

 **ONCE THEY ARRIVE**

"What?" I ask her.

"I need to tell you a secret!"

"So you finally got the guts to tell me?'

"I'll tell you on one condition."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone else, Sayori. ANYONE."

"Okay, okay."

"Well, the truth…. This secret applies to all the Night Class students."

"What is it?"

She leans closer to me ear and whispers,"We're all vampires."

Vampires? Like the 'Come close to me and I will bite you and suck your blood vampire'?

 _Creepy. "Is she going to turn me?"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I ran away.

 **END OF POV**

 **YUKI'S POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She runs away.

"Wait, Sayori!" I trailed off.

 **END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Forgiven

A/N: Silversplash66 here! Just want you guys to know that this is the last 'official' chapter that I'm writing for this story, but I'm going to add an Epilogue. I'm also planning to write a second FanFiction continuing this one. Please read on!

 **Life As A Vamp**

Summary: Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire. Her brother Kaname is the one who 'awakened' her. But Yuki has problems keeping the secret away from her best friend, Sayori Wakaba. What will she do?

" _Thoughts_ _"_

" _ **Inner**_ _ **Yori or Kaname**_ _ **"**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I** **DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: FORGIVEN**

 **SAYORI'S POV**

I ran and ran and ran and ran. I continued running until I reached the school.

Two girls, seemingly from the Night Class came by. I think their names were…..Ruka…and Rima?

" _Wait. Night Class? Night Class students equals blood-sucking vampires! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ _"_

I walked away, closer to the Day Dorms. _"_ _Must._ _N_ _ot._ _T_ _hink._ _A_ _bout._ _'_ _It_ _'_ _. Must._ _N_ _ot._ _T_ _hink._ _A_ _bout._ _'_ _It_ _'_ _. Must._ _N_ _ot._ _T_ _hink._ _A_ _bout._ _'_ _It_ _'_ _. Must._ _N_ _ot._ _T_ _hink._ _A_ _bout._ _'_ _It_ _'_ _. Must._ _N_ _ot._ _T_ _hink._ _A_ _bout._ _'_ _It_ _'."_ I repeated in my head.

"What's she doing here?"

"I don't know."

"She looks delicious."

"Mmmmmmmmmm."

" _Big mistake, Sayori. Big, huge mistake. You're in the Hall. With the Night Class students. And you're heading towards the Night Dorms. I've got to get out of here! Run!"_

I turned and tried to run. I ended up bumping into someone I would've rather not seen.

"What are you doing here, Sayori?" Kaname asks me.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! You're _her_ brother! Ahhhhhhhh!" I said screaming (obviously).

 **END OF POV**

 **KANAME'S POV**

"Ahhhhhhhhh! You're _her_ brother! Ahhhhhhhh!" Sayori says.

"Calm down, Sayori." I say calmly. "Yuki told you, right?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." She grumbles.

" _What is up with girls and forbidden names?"_

" _She_ told you, right?" I ask her again.

"Yeah." She says.

"Do you want to go outside and talk about it?" I ask her calmly.

"You promise you won't suck my blood or anything?" She asks me cautiously.

"I promise." I said.

"Okay, then." She says, scared.

 **OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

"What's wrong?" I say.

"Why should I tell you?" She says.

"Sayori, we aren't the type of vampires you think we are."

"Then what type of vampires are you?" She asks curiously.

"Me and Yuki, we don't want to hurt humans." I say to her. "Unless we're in life-and-death situations."

"Oh…. Okay. Well, are you sure?" She asks.

"Come on! I'm standing right in front of you!" I say.

"Oh yeah, right. And you're not leaping on me, sucking my blood." She says, relieved, but…. cheerful?

The leaves rustle.

"Oh, hi Kaname! Sayori." Yuki walks out.

"Oh! Hi, Yuki!" Sayori says extra cheerfully.

 **END OF POV**

 **YUKI'S POV**

" _I can't believe they didn't notice me! Especially Kaname."_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _I hid in a tree. Suddenly, there were voices._

" _What's wrong?" Who was that? Kaname?_

" _Why should I tell you?" Sayori? What was_ _ **she**_ _doing here?_

 _Their voices came closer. Closer, until they were like, a few trees away._

" _Sayori, we aren't the type of vampires you think we are." Ha! I knew it was those two!_

" _Then what type of vampires are you?"_

" _Oh…. Okay. Well, are you sure?"_

" _Come on! I'm standing right in front of you!"_

" _Oh yeah, right. And you're not leaping on me, sucking my blood." She believes!_

 _Out of all my happiness, I think I slipped from my branch. So I just fake it and say, "Oh, hi Kaname! Sayori."_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Oh! Hi, Yuki!"

"Hi, sis!"

"I'm sorry, Sayori. Are you still scared if I tell you the truth?" I try to fake, covering up my spying.

"Oh, there's no need. I already know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Kaname-sama told me."

"Okay, so…. Am I forgiven?"

"What? I should be apologizing!"

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have tried to pry your secret out of you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. And I shouldn't have lied to you in first place. I guess I should've known lies only lead to more lies. Oh yeah, you'll have to lie to all our friends about it too!"

"Done!"

"Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever!"

 _ **THE END**_


	9. EPILOGUE: Different

A/N: Hi again! This is going to be the last chapter of this story, Life As A Vamp. Unfortunately. But I AM going to continue it with my second story, Forever Changed. READ IT TOO!

 **Life As A Vamp**

Summary: Yuki Cross is a pureblood vampire. Her brother Kaname is the one who 'awakened' her. But Yuki has problems keeping the secret away from her best friend, Sayori Wakaba. What will she do?

" _Thoughts_ _"_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I** **DO** **OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. IN MY DREAMS!**

 **CHAPTER NINE /EPILOGUE: DIFFERENT**

 **SAYORI'** **S POV- SIX MONTHS LATER**

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked.

"Umm… I'll have a Strawberry Smoothie, please." My best friend, Yuki says. We were at Akaya Café. (A/N: I made it up.)

About six months ago, I had pressured Yuki about vampires. That ended with Yuki spilling the secret about vampires being real. She told me that her brother, Kaname, aka the Night Class president, nearly had to erase my memories about ANYTHING vampiric.

"I'll have a fruit cup, please." I say politely.

"Is that all?" The waitress asks.

"Yes."

Then the waitress walks away.

Yuki and I were sitting in a dark corner of the Café. Only a few rays of sunlight hit the table, for Yuki's sake.

Suddenly, as if a 'sleep wave' hit me, I fell asleep.

" _What is wrong with me? What_ _'_ _s going on?_ _"_

 **END OF POV**

 **YUKI'S POV**

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked.

"Umm… I'll have a Strawberry Smoothie, please." I said.

After a moment of hesitation, Sayori said, "I'll have a fruit cup, please."

And then, she falls asleep.

"SAYORI!" I scream.

* _YAWN*_

"Yeah?" She says sleepily.

 _*SIGH*_

"What happened?" I said.

"I don't know. I think I didn't get enough rest." She says.

" _Thank goodness!_ _"_

 **END OF CHAPTER/EPILOGUE**


End file.
